white_wolvesfandomcom-20200213-history
Serena Fox
Serena is the leader of the Sniper Unit of the White Wolves, as well as being the Second-in-Command and Jack's wife. History Birth Serena was born on 11th April 1969 in Pretoria, South Africa to two British parents. This made her a British national with African citizenship. Serena didn't have many friends at a young age, she was an outcast because she was white and she was extremely shy because of her treatment at home. One of her closest friends was Asha, the local florist in Pretoria. They shared a common interest in flowers, especially the chrysanthemum, which later became Serena's favourite flower, leading her to keep one at her home. She was also friends with another girl called Charlotte, who was from France. It was from Charlotte that Serena learned some of her French, they connected since they were both white and felt like outcasts. At home, her parents rarely had any time for her, they were always too busy with their own lives and each other, being described by Serena as "a pair of vapid, self-centered assholes". She was rarely allowed to do her own activities, and even though she grew up in a nice house with wealthy parents, she was never included in the luxuries their lives brought. In 1977, Serena turned eight years old and met Asha, 15, who sold her a chrysanthemum, the flower cost all of Serena's money, and she had to keep it secret from her parents so that they wouldn't kill it. When she reached 15, she emancipated herself by forging her parent's signatures and moving in with Asha, where she helped her family run the florist shop. Her parents hardly even acknowledged Serena's departure from the house, this made Serena snap, forcing her to think that her only option was to leave the country. After working with Asha and her parents for a month, she took all of her earnings and flew to Manchester, England on a military cargo plane departing from Cape Town, South Africa. When she reached England, she already had her English citizenship, but nowhere to live. She considered staying in an orphanage but passed on the idea, opting rather to join the military. "If I join the army, I get a place to stay, food to eat and maybe I can make something of myself!" ''Since she was only 15, she had to forge her way through the ranks to join the British army, being dispatched quickly after basic training to the ongoing Gulf War. Through three years of effective marksmanship, Serena attempted to join the Royal Marines. After an unsuccessful application, she tried again and, in 1989 she joined the Royal Marines in the 45 Commando remaining as a sniper. Serena once explained to Jack, ''"The anger I harboured inside me from my childhood erupted when I held a gun. I was able to release it and feel something new, serenity" Meeting Jack and the White Wolves (Jan. 1990) During a small operation in the middle of the Gulf War, Jack and five other Wolves were making their way to a small outpost that reportedly is harbouring a POW, as they make their way through a wide valley in Iraq, a bullet flies past them and they hit the dirt. "Sniper! That was a warning shot, men, he won't miss again. I'll check." Jack looked over the rock they had taken cover behind, and saw the sniper in a nest, a small stone hut. Jack then made a plan with his men to overwhelm the sniper with gunfire directed at the hut. As the White Wolves directed suppressing fire at the hut, Jack moved in, kicked the door down and disarmed the marksman. "A woman, a white woman? What is a white woman doing in Iraq?" Jack asked, though receiving no reply from the sniper. Jack handcuffed the female sniper, and placed her on Raven 5, to be taken back to Motherbase. On the way there, the sniper didn't say a word to anybody else. Upon arrival, she was sent to the brig, where she was later questioned personally by Jack. Jack takes Serena to the Support Unit where they sit in the mess hall and discuss who she really is: "Right, who are you? What is a white female doing in Iraq trying to kill us with a sniper rifle?" "Serena" "Serena, eh? And what are you doing in Iraq on your own?" "Per Mare, Per Terram" "A fellow Royal are we?" "Was..." "Was? What happened?" "I joined to survive, when I was ready to face the world, I bought my rifle and left." "So why did you fire on us then?" "I thought you were the Taliban, I'm sorry." "Fair enough, we lost no lives, so we're okay. ... But what do we do with you now Serena?" "What do you mean?" "Well you can't return to the Marines, we've found no fixed residence for your name. So, would you like to stay?" "And be your prisoner, don't fucking think so" "Not exactly, as a sniper for our Infantry Combat Unit. What do you say?" "Very well, I'll stay" Relationship with Jack (1991-1994) As soon as Jack met Serena, he thought she was beautiful, and above all, interesting; an ex-marine who left to find her own battle, as a solo female sniper. Serena also thought quite highly of Jack, as he was inspirational, always fighting for justice and peace, even if it means sacrificing himself. They both kept these feelings hidden from one another since they were still technically enemies. It was due to the feelings Jack felt for her, that he took her on so many missions as sniper support. Through their operating time, they began to grow into friends, with Jack becoming more lenient with her as to finally letting her out of the brig and giving her a position in the sniper unit in the Infantry Combat Unit. Soldiers on the base had their suspicions on Jack's true motives behind being so nice to Serena, a woman who had previously tried to blow his head off. "There is something between those two, some chemistry. One minute, she's a prisoner, next minute, we're making her a custom sniper rifle for missions with Jack." Mei to another R&D engineer. After one operation where Jack and Serena rescued child soldiers from central Africa, they were feeling really happy with themselves and each other, as they were walking back to their LZ where Raven 7 was waiting, rain started falling and Serena slipped on wet mud landing on top of Jack. As they laughed on the floor, they stared into each other's eyes in total silence and Serena kissed him. She quickly pulled back, went bright red and apologized. "Oh my god, Jack, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do that, please forgive me. ''Please don't be mad" He chuckled, and looked up at her, getting up. "It's fine Serena, really, we're friends"'' Serena and Jack's Marriage (1994) After being kissed by Serena in the rain in Africa, Jack was certain that they had something, he just had to get it going. While Jack was racking these thoughts through his head, an urgent call came to the Intel Unit from the Italian Carabinieri, a terrorist cell had emerged from the shadows and was attacking Rome and threatening attacks on the Vatican City and the Pope. Jack left the base almost immediately, taking Serena with him. When they arrived in Italy, Jack ordered the Carabinieri to provide suppressive fire while Jack went close quarters while Serena took some distance at a sniping vantage point. As Jack was reloading, he was ambushed by multiple terrorists, Serena had also run out of ammo, since the supply crate was still on the Blackhawk helicopter. She took her sidearm, an FN Five-seveN, and charged at the terrorists, shooting each one in the head, then pulling Jack to safety. As Jack is being pulled to cover, he reloads his own handgun, returning fire on the remaining attackers. As the Carabinieri finish off the last attackers, Jack, Serena and the other officers start to relax, but Jack has still be seriously injured by gunfire and blunt weapons. Serena takes Jack all the way back to Raven 4 who gets him back to Motherbase. While flying back home, Serena performs all the first aid she can on Jack to keep him going. When they reach the Motherbase, Jack is admitted into the Medical Unit. Four hours later, he emerges, bruised but alive. He heads straight to see Serena in the Infantry Combat Unit. "Serena! Come here for a minute, you just saved my life, by risking your own. You're a true White Wolf, will you marry me?" Jack presents a ring adorning a blue diamond cut to the shape of a chrysanthemum. "Are you serious?!", "Absolutely serious Serena", "Then yes! I will marry you Jack! I love you." Jack meets Serena's parents (1996) As Jack and Serena sit in bed at Motherbase, Serena starts to talk about her past. She starts to reveal a lot of information she has repressed about her parents and her time in South Africa, mainly how her parents were cruel and distant. As Serena calmly falls asleep, Jack remains wide awake, as he leaves the quarters, he looks back at Serena and whispers "I don't know if you're suppressing this, but I am going to get you the revenge you deserve." He made his way to the ACU deck and requested Raven 1 take him to Pretoria, South Africa. During the journey, Jack spends some time using Horizon's database and tools to find Serena's parents, once he finds them, he instructs the pilot of Raven 1 to land at a local outdoor sports area, as he'll make the rest of trip on foot. Once they land, Jack thanks Raven 1 and says "I won't be long, simple extraction". He walked over to the house and cross referenced it with the images he received from Horizon. In a cool and collected demeanor, he placed his suppressed shotgun on the door handle, and fired, busting the door, then kicked it the rest of the way. He ordered them to hit the floor, then arrested them both and put them on Raven 1. When they arrived back at Motherbase, they were both sent to the brig until Serena was told by Jack what he had done. Serena responded with: "I want to talk with them, show them what I have become without them.". Once she entered the room, she saw her parents sat in steel chairs with their hands tied behind them. She looked at them and said: "Mum, Dad. Look at me. I have grown up from when you last saw me. I was just a timid girl with no guts, then I matured, moved to England and joined the marines. You know what I did there? I was a pro sniper, a marksman. I got here because you were no where to be seen. You ruined my life as a girl, and its time you learned what you did to me. I'm married now, and have a great job. This army is my family, this base my home. My old life has been burnt, that just leaves you two." She places Serene Grace, her custom Arctic Warfare Magnum, on the table. "Do you know what this is? It's my sniper rifle, it fires a .338 Lapua Magnum round, enough to kill anything that moves, or anything that doesn't. I have just one question for you: which of you wants to die first?" ''Her father interrupted, ''"Serena don't be ridiculous, put that thing down". ''His plead meant nothing to Serena, she continued, ''"I said pick, now". ''After some time of silence, ''"Alright then, I'll pick for you. Wow, look at me, being a big girl(!) Mum, you always were fixated on Dad, even when I was bullied in school, so you get to watch your precious husband before your eyes. Are you ready?" Serena's parents both began to break down, sobbing and continuously pleading with her to spare them, then she pulled the trigger. She then pulled the bolt back and finished off her mother too. "I did it, Jack. I did it. I finally got my revenge". ''She said to Jack, nearly in tears, ''"I'm so proud of you, you really are such a strong woman". "Thank you" she said softly. Serena's Capture by USMC (1999) Jack's Transformation (1999-2003) Jack's Imprisonment in Jela la Shetani - 2002 After breaking Serena out of the USMC prison camp, Jack became much more aggressive to enemies, although his demeanor to Wolves and friends didn't change. This was shown more than anywhere else than when he was held in Jela la Shetani, a military prison on an island off the coast of Angola. While there, he was shackled to the wall by his ankles and wrists, left alone in a cold stone cell. After biding his time, learning the prison system and his own restraints, he stared into the eyes of the prison warden and calmly said "I've been watching, you know, and learning. I know where guards are and when they get there. I also know these shackles are weak. You've made a mistake Amari. You don't even deserve your own name, you don't hold any strength. Whereas me on the other hand..." He then breaks out of his wrist holds then his ankle restraints. Amari sent in two prison officers to "finish him off". Jack eliminates both guards in 58 seconds by smashing their heads together and using one's knife against them both. Jack knocked on the door, using the same knock as the guards and Amari answered. He said simply, "Next...". She then sent four riot officers, with full protective gear and stun rods to finish him off. Using their own helmets and tasers against them, Jack killed these guards too, in an extreme display of rage and aggression. He then made his escape, fighting through every guard on the way, stealing one officer's gun to use as a diversion. When he was just 20 feet from his target window, he ran into more riot officers, taking one shield, he knocked both out and continued to beat others as he ran. He smashed through the window and down to the surface of the island. As debris fell around him, he picked up a sharp metal bar, threw it in the air, caught it in his feet and impaled the driver of a dinghy sat in the small dock. He threw his body out and drove away, firing back at the remaining armed guards. He then made the very long journey to Ascension Island. Destroying her old home (2006) After killing her parents, Serena felt she needed to move on further, to do this, she requested that Jack and herself go to South Africa and destroy her old home. Upon arrival, the home was untouched, bar the door that Jack had previously kicked in. Jack armed himself with a SMGL-57 with incendiary grenades and an axe. He handed the rifle to Serena, but she couldn't bring herself to burn her old home. Jack took over and fired four grenades into the house, each one burning yet more of the structure and contents inside. They then went to the back of the house and Jack destroyed their shed with the axe and a tree that Serena said "They loved this damn tree more than me, kill it!". Jack then found a single chrysanthemum blossoming in the dirt, just before he smashed it, he asked Serena about it. ''"That's mine! It was my favourite flower when I was a little girl, my parents said I couldn't have one. So I saved up, bought one from Asha, the local florist, and hid it here. I cared for it everyday, can we take it home?" ''Jack fell silent and drove his axe into the ground. In shock, Serena turned away, as she looked back, he had the flower sat in his hand with a slight smile on his face. As they walked to their desert vehicle, Jack turned around a threw a final M67 frag grenade in to finish the job. ''"That was the last bit of closure I needed, they're dead and now their memory is too. And I've got my chrysanthemum." ''Serena's chrysanthemum was later planted in the animal conservation platform, in the same pen as the new wolf puppies. Serena reconnects with Asha and Charlotte (2006) After destroying her old home with Jack, Serena searched through the Horizon database to find Asha and Charlotte, her old friends, again. She discovered that Asha still lived in Pretoria and had taken over from her parents at the florists, who had retired in 2004. Charlotte had moved back to Chamonix, France where she lived in a small cabin with her wife and Bernese Mountain Dog. She first visited Asha at the old florists, where she reconnected with her and introduced her to Jack. She also explained to her that she had captured and killed her parents. At first, Asha seemed shocked, but then began to be able to justify Serena's decision. Before leaving to France, Jack buys Serena another chrysanthemum and gives Asha a gift, $100,000. After leaving South Africa, Osprey 5 took them to a hidden, snow-blanketed area of Chamonix, France. Once they departed the helicopter, Serena met Charlotte again, as well as her wife, Sarah. Criminal Record Like most White Wolves, Serena holds quite an impressive criminal record, consisting of the following: * Forgery * Unlawful Emancipation * Trespassing * Unlawful Access to the United Kingdom * Joining the (British) Army under false pretenses * Unlawful possession/discharge of a firearm * Arson * Matricide * Patricide Trivia *